Insomnies
by blackwings-94
Summary: La vie communautaire à l'armée n'est pas toujours facile. Jean en fait cette fois les frais en commençant par ne pas savoir s'endormir. Qu'à cela tienne! Marco n'est pas loin pour l'occuper. JeanxMarco


Bonjour à tous^^ Voilà un petit one-shot sur Jean et Marco un peu plus joyeux que le dernier. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

**Titre:** Insomnies

**Pairing:** JeanxMarco

**Raiting**: T (j'ai hésité avec K+ mais pour être sur de ne pas avoir d'ennuis je mets T)

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent absolument pas et donc je me fais aucun argent dessus. Ce que j'écris est fait par passion^^

Bonne lecture^^

* * *

**Insomnies**

Le sommeil ne vient décidément pas. Cela fait maintenant près de deux heures que je me retourne sur la couchette. Eren m'a ordonné d'arrêter de gesticuler dans tous les sens. Soi-disant parce qu'il n'arrive pas à dormir avec un matelas qui joue la salsa. Je me mets sur le dos, la tête bien calée dans l'oreiller.

Je ferme les yeux et une fois proche des bras de Morphée, un ronflement me réveille. J'ai juste l'envie irrésistible d'envoyer mon oreiller à la tête de Reiner. Comment les autres font pour supporter ça ? Surtout Bertholt, c'est limite s'il n'a pas la bouche de Reiner collée à son oreille. J'ai juste envie de me relever un peu pour aller voir sa tête. Il fait des grimaces bizarres quand il dort. C'est vraiment un spectacle à lui tout seul.

Je m'étends un peu plus pour mieux m'installer. Les ronflements redoublent. J'en ai ma claque, je veux juste dormir. J'ai Connie qui prend déjà toute la place à ma droite, la couverture à moitié sur son corps. Je me sens vraiment à l'étroit. Je prends la jambe de mon voisin pour la remettre de son côté. Je ne suis pas un coussin qu'on peut écraser comme on veut. Du moins, pas avec tout le monde.

J'ai Marco à ma gauche qui dort comme un bienheureux. Il s'est rapproché de moi. Je tourne ma tête dans sa direction. Sa respiration est calme. Je le contemple. Son visage endormi me semble si beau. Il me fait oublier toutes les horreurs que nous vivons chaque jour. Je me surprends à désirer le prendre dans mes bras pour le protéger. Je ne peux malheureusement pas. Nous ne sommes pas seuls et si on nous voit ça risque de jaser demain matin. J'ai vraiment pas envie d'être la cible de rumeurs comme miss patate. Mais alors vraiment pas.

Je sens un corps se coller au mien. Je ne le veux pas de peur qu'on éveille des soupçons mais je n'ai pas la force de le repousser. Marco s'est approché de mon flanc. Il a le nez collé contre mon cou, la tête dans le creux de mon épaule. Je redescends alors sa tête pour la poser sur mon torse. Tout le monde à l'air de dormir paisiblement. Je peux bien me permettre quelques libertés. Après tout, je ne dors pas et je n'y parviens pas. Si je vois quelqu'un se réveiller, je le reposerai vite simplement à coté de moi. Il se laisse faire et se permet de mettre un bras autour de ma taille. Je le serre un peu plus contre moi. Je me sens bien près de lui.

Je me retourne vers lui au bout de quelques minutes. Je passe mon bras en dessous de ma tête et je le regarde dormir tranquillement. Je l'enlace pour le rapprocher encore plus de ma personne. Inconsciemment, il le fait aussi. Je caresse sa joue de ma main. Ses yeux s'ouvrent. Je reste sans rien faire car j'ignore comment réagir. Nous sommes ensemble que depuis quelques mois. Personne ne le sait. C'est notre secret. On essaye pas forcément de se cacher, juste se faire discret. On passe pour des amis très proches. On ne veut pas se retrouver avec une multitude de questions à notre égard. Nous voulons juste vivre paisiblement notre relation.

On s'observe mutuellement. Il me sourit. Son visage s'approche du mien. Il m'embrasse. Je sens mes joues qui rougissent. J'espère sincèrement dans un coin de ma tête que personne nous voit maintenant. Nos langues jouent entre elles. Je fais balader mes mains le long de son corps. Ce dernier gémit faiblement. Je l'embrasse dans le cou en y laissant un suçon au passage. Il gémit de plus en plus fort. Je lui glisse quelques mots doux à l'oreille avant de me remettre dans une position confortable pour dormir. On reprend nos places respectives pour éviter d'éveiller les soupçons. Marco me murmure un « je t'aime » avant de se retourner à son tour.

- Hey les tourtereaux, bouclez-la nom d'un chien !

Non mais je rêve. C'est celui qui m'a empêché de dormir à cause de ses ronflements qui me dit ça. C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité. De plus, il a tout entendu l'enfoiré et ne s'est pas gêné pour le dire bien haut pour que tout le monde le sache. Je me lève et lui jette mon coussin au visage.

- La ferme, Reiner !

Le concerné rejette l'objet sur son voisin. Notre dispute engendre le réveil de nos camarades. Notre secret a été découvert. Je savais qu'au fond de moi, notre jardin intime ne le resterait pas longtemps. Je me relève pour aller chercher Reiner par le col et lui dire le fond de ma pensée. Marco se met alors en travers de mon chemin. Il m'enlace en me demandant de me calmer. L'idée marche parfaitement. Je me calme pendant que qu'il se colle à moi comme un enfant. Il est vraiment la seule personne qui réussit cet exploit à chaque fois. Je dois rougir comme par permis.

J'entends Eren se moquer de nous dans un coin suivit des commentaires d'autres coéquipiers présents dans la chambre. Des envies de meurtres m'envahissent soudainement. Je prends l'initiative d'essayer de m'endormir en niant en bloc leurs paroles. C'est pas de ma faute si ce sont des crétins qui n'ont jamais rien vu de leur vie. J'aime Marco point. Je regrette à présent de ne pas avoir jouer carte sur table dès le début. Je suis sûr que j'aurais éviter toutes ces idioties. Je le leur pardonne. Après tout, ils y peuvent rien d'être si cons.

Mon seul réconfort à cette situation est que Marco s'est endormi très vite à mes côtés. Il se fiche vraiment de ce que les autres pensent contrairement à moi. Au final, je me perds en contemplant son visage une nouvelle fois et j'en oublie les railleries. Je commence à m'endormir en oubliant tout mais je me réveille une fois de plus à cause d'un coup de pied de Connie dans le dos. Les rires fusent à nouveau. Je sers le poing. Je retire ce que j'ai dit. Un jour, ils me le paieront. Ouais, je le jure, ils me le paieront.

* * *

Voilà c'est fini, j'espère que comme d'habitude cela vous a plu^^ N'hésitez pas à reviewer pour me faire savoir si vous avez aimez ou pas du tout, les choses à améliorer, etc...

La prochaine fic se portera sur le couple ErenxLevi. L'histoire comportera deux chapitres dont le premier est déjà entièrement écrit et tapé. J'attends de finir le second pour passer ensuite à la correction du premier. Puis la correction du deuxième chapitre suivra certainement une semaine après. J'espère vous retrouver :)

à bientôt!


End file.
